Girl stuff
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Shadow knows there's something bothering Rouge, but she doesn't want to talk about it. Rated T just to be safe.


_Hello everyone here!_

 _Well, I'm back with a story that came out of mere boredoom. Don't expect anything serious. Sometimes, we need to laugh, especially these days when everything seems to fall apart._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing this. Also, for my girls reading this, you know what is like._

 _This is set right after Sonic Heroes, when our dear Shadow doesn't remember anything at all. Sorry, in advance, if he seems a little OOC._

 _Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA and I hope they give us a new Sonic Forces trailer, or else, I'm going to die._

* * *

Rouge was on a chair in front of the desk. It hadn't been a long time since Team Dark was formed. Perhaps a couple of weeks. After what had happened with Eggman and Metal Sonic, G.U.N. was very interested in having the three of them on their side. It was better to have them as allies than enemies. And the bat had to get used to work in team and, above everything else, make the hedgehog remember that in the past, they had worked together.

And there she was, massaging her neck with her right hand. Shadow was on the chair next to her and Omega was standing behind them. Commander Tower was explaining some mission that they weren't paying attention to.

"You are dismissed" he finally said. The three agents got out of the office and walked through the corridors.

"Omega, could you please tell us what the mission is?" Rouge asked while rubbing her neck. Shadow looked at her, she seemed pained.

"We have to recover a file that was stolen" The robot said. The two agents nodded and headed to the parking. They needed something to go as fast as possible.

"Is something bothering you?" Shadow asked when he saw Rouge shrugging her shoulders repetitively. She shook her head and got into the Jeep they were using.

The mission was easier than it looked. The files were recovered in a matter of minutes and then headed home as soon as they handed them to their boss. It seemed that they were going to have a free day.

"Finally, we're at home" She said while they crossed the front door. Omega looked at her.

"Rouge, my sensors indicate you are suffering of some kind of pain"

"You're not a medical robot, dear Omega" Rouge said and patted the steel surface of the robot.

"You should go to get checked by a doctor" The robot simply answered and went to recharge.

Shadow looked at her and wondered what was really happening in there. Rouge seemed annoyed for whatever was going on with her back and neck. It was visibly something in there. She disappeared.

"Well, maybe she is not in the mood" he thought and sat on a couch next to a window. Suddenly, she went out of the bedroom wearing a loose t-shirt and jogging pants. Definitely, there was something wrong with her. "What's going on?" He asked firmly. She jolted as if she forgot that he was living with her.

"Nothing, I'm just looking for some ice"

"What for?"

"Nothing. My neck hurts. That's all" Rouge answered sharply.

"Fine then, mind your business. I was trying to help you" He answered annoyed.

"You can't do anything" she muttered and went to the fridge. There was a pack of ice. She grabbed it and placed on her neck. She shivered and then walked towards her bedroom with a frown in her face.

Shadow wasn't exactly the most curious person in the world. He tried to remain as distant as possible, he hadn't recovered his memories at all and that made him feel like he needed to stay away until he was sure who he was. But the mystery of the whole situation was getting on his nerves. He was intrigued. He stood up from the couch and walked directly to her bedroom. He was going to unveil the mystery.

He saw the door unlocked. There was a moment of hesitation. Was it necessary to do it? Maybe not. Was it going to destroy his relationship with Rouge? Perhaps. But truth needed to be discovered. He opened the door immediately and saw her lying on her bed, with a lot of pillows behind her and the package of ice on her chest.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She screamed throwing one of the pillows to him.

"Why do you have ice on your breasts?" He asked dodging the projectile.

"Why the fuck do you care?" She was furious. She stood and the package fell to the floor. Rouge glared at him. "Why are you here? Didn't I tell you that it was not of your business?" No answer from him. He was wondering where he messed up: he was showing empathy, so, she should be at least grateful for that, shouldn't she? After a few minutes of glaring, she breathed in heavily and held his hand. She leaded him to the bed. Both sat. "Ok, yes, something was bothering me. My breasts hurt. Happy?"

"Not sure"

"Well then, you had your answer. It's all. Sometimes these big babies make me feel uncomfortable. They hurt some days of the month and sometimes their weight make my back and neck feel terrible. It's the price of being hot… but they pay very well…" She added while petting her boobs as if they had made something right.

"That wasn't necessary" Shadow said feeling uncomfortable.

"That is because you irrupted in my bedroom when I was in a very intimate moment. If I there's something critical, I would tell you. But I knew you didn't need to know this." She explained trying to comfort him. "There are "girl's moments" that you need to learn to respect. It's something natural. But let's leave this conversation for another day, would you mind?"

"I think I don't. S-sorry" He said and she chuckled.

"This is going to be really fun. I'm glad you're back"

He looked at her. It was certainly difficult to understand the whole situation, but discovering new things and getting to know her was interesting. He nodded as a sign of acknowledgment and left the bedroom.

Next day, both were having breakfast in silence. Omega was near them, waiting for them to get ready to leave. Shadow then looked at Rouge and cleared his throat, making her look at him.

"Yes?"

"About yesterday…" he started with a serious look.

"Don't worry about it" She said rolling her eyes contently.

"No, I mean this. I noticed the amount of coffee you drink. Internet says that caffeine make breast hurt before your period. I think that's the cause of your chagrin" He said as natural as breathing. Rouge dropped her toast and looked at him, perplexed.

"What?"

"Caffeine. It makes your breast be hard and that's why they hurt. You should try drinking tea"

Rouge stared at him. She could swear that she was in a dream. That she would wake up any minute; but it didn't happen, so, she started laughing.

"Oh, Shadow. Thank you. I'll think about it" She said trying not to make him feel uncomfortable. After all, he took the time to look up for some information about her condition. "However, do you know what a period is?"

"Not really."

"Please, don't search it."

"A period is when she bleeds for some days and gets moodier than normal" Omega said from the corner of the room. Rouge looked at him and swore she'd kicked them out soon.

"Noted" Shadow muttered and continued eating his own breakfast.

Rouge laughed again. It wasn't what she expected from life, however, her new friends were going to light up her days. Team Dark wasn't a bad idea at all.

* * *

 _So, what do you think? Was it good? At least it was fun to read? Please let me know in your reviews._

 _See you next time!_


End file.
